During training exercises and/or sporting events, using nonlethal weapons are typically preferred over lethal and/or deadly weapons. Accordingly, nonlethal weapons or apparatus such as paintball guns have become more popular in recent years for various applications. For example, paintball guns can be used in trainings, such as trainings for soldiers, policemen, security personals, and/or athletic participants. The effectiveness and success of training, however, may depend on how closely the paintball guns resemble the intended real firearms.
A drawback associated with a conventional paintball gun or marker is that the physical structure and appearance of a typical paintball marker are different from real firearms and/or guns. Since a conventional structure of a paintball marker is different from the real firearms, operations as well as maintenance of a paintball marker can also be different from real firearms, guns, and/or shotguns. As such, without close resemblance of real firearms, nonlethal weapons such as paintball guns or markers have their limitations and/or shortcomings.